GONE Without Goodbye
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *True Story* A drunk driving accident loses thier life. *Details Inside* This is why i have been down lately!


Hey you guys. How are you doing? Well here goes nothing. This is the night that actually changed my life forever. The night I lost my best friend, the one that I can't forget. He was the love of my life. The moment that I can't never forget. This is what I know happened how the story was told and I decided to write it.

Characters: Randy Orton, John Cena, Samantha

Randy Orton will play my best friend Cena will his best friend and Samantha will play me

Rating: T

Randy Orton, the biggest superstar in the wwe business, he was nine time champion tag team champion and intercontinental champion. He had his life going for him till one faithful night that changed his life forever. He was hanging with his best friend from high school who came up from another city, They were in St. Louis and decided to hang out for the night.

"To Randy, we all knew he'd be like his dad someday", Christopher drank down a shot. Randy just took a sip out of his bud light and pushed it back. He wasn't a drinker, he rarely drank, and actually he stopped after him Samantha his current best friend who was also his ex-girlfriend. Sam has helped him though everything, and he gave up his bad life for her, he loved her. He was her prince, she always said. He smiled at the thought. He loved her to this day. His phone rang interrupting his thoughts. "Hey Cena", "Hey Randy just telling you I'm on the plane going home it's about to take off see ya tomorrow" he said. "See ya", he hung up the phone. That was John Cena his other best friend and fellow wwe wrestler, they grew up together.

"Ready to leave", Chris asked getting up wobbling. Randy shook his head, he knew he was drunk and didn't say anything till they got to their car. "Chris man let me just take you home your just 3 hours away", Randy offered.

" Naw man I'm good you have to leave to Florida tomorrow to go see John so go get some rest I'll be good", Chris said getting into his car.

Randy shook his head, he knew he should have taken Chris home but was too tired to argue with him. He walked to his rental and opened it up and got in. He started the car reversed and headed his way back to the house.

John sighed in frustration, he was on that plane, but they cancelled due to a mechanical problem. "I was almost home dammit", he opened the door to Randy's house and dropped his bags to the floor. He opened up Randy's room door and noticed he wasn't in there. He looked at his watch. "It's three am Orton where are you", he asked himself pulling out his phone and dialing Randy's number. "Hey you've reached me, RKO, didn't answer leave me message you know when", his voicemail said. "Hey Randy man it's three am you're not home this is not you to stay out this late call me man", John said hanging up. He dialed Sam. "Hey Did Randy come by there", he asked. "Okay thanks don't worry I'll tell you", John hung up. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Randy", he jumped up to answer the door only to find Vince Mcmahon and two officers standing with him.

"What he do now", John asked looking at the cop car but didn't see him. "Sir, Mr. McMahon here says you are closest to him", the officer paused waiting for an answer. "Where is he", he asked. "Sir, Mr. Orton, was on his way back here were guessing and he was hit by a drunk driver head on collision, the drunk driver is fine and very distraught over this saying he knew the man, who we believed was Mr. Orton. John put his head down and shook his head. "Don't tell me", John almost cried.

"We are sorry sir but Mr. Orton was killed instantly by the impact of the other car", the officer said taking his hat off. "I told you not to tell me this", John hit the officer and Mr. McMahon grabbed him holding him back. "We are so sorry sir", the officer said. "Let me go", he screamed falling to his knees. Vince went up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder and just let John cry. John moved out of his way and ran out the house. "John", Vince yelled for him.

John kept running he ran far away from Randy's house. He grabbed his keys and entered into his rental car and reversed and drove off. He had to tell Sam himself. He drove passing by the accident scene assuming it was Randy's. He stopped his car, parking it on the right hand side and getting out walking to the scene. "Randy", he saw a body covered in a white sheet. The officer knew who he was and approved John to pass through. "Randy", he whispered. The coroner opened the sheet and there Randy laid helpless blood on his forehead bruises around his face, his eyes closed.

He grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Randy", he hugged him. He didn't let go. He couldn't let go, his best friend was gone. "I'm sorry John I should, I should have let him drive me home", Chris sat there in handcuffs. "You did this you, you sick bastard", John said getting up and walking to Chris. He just nodded his head. "You son of a bitch", John kicked him. Chris hunched over in pain. "Sir Sir stop it", the officer held onto John but John let go of his grip and ran to his car and got in and drove off. "Samantha", John whispered.

"Why hasn't that bastard answered me", Samantha shut her phone off. She dialed Randy's number 20 times and every time it went straight to voicemail. After John had called her and told her Randy wasn't home she didn't fall back to sleep. She was worried; she had a sick feeling in her stomach but thought happy through the whole thing. A knock came on her door. "Oh please let it be Randy", She went downstairs and looked through the peephole to see John.

"No", she whispered.

She opened the door and there stood John who was already in tears. "John don't you dare fucking tell me", she said tears forming in her eyes. "Chris was drunk Sam, out of all people, Randy offered he didn't listen. He was driving home and Chris hit him head on. The cars are gone", he paused. "JOHN DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE", she screamed walking back. "I'm so sorry Samantha", he said going up to her. "Don't touch me dammit", she said hitting the wall and falling to the ground. "He's gone", he said.

"I fucking told you not to tell me", she pushed him away. He didn't listen he just grabbed her and hugged her while she cried onto his shoulder. "Randy, My Randy, are you sure"? she asked in tears. He just nodded his head. "I saw him Samantha I saw him", he cried with her. She just hugged John tightly this was not happening, Randy her love her best friend was now gone. She just pushed John away and ran up to her room. "Jonathan", Elaine looked at her second son. "Oh God Ma", he ran up to her and he hugged her tightly.

"Tell me my son is okay", she asked tears forming. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry ma I'm so sorry Christopher", he couldn't continue he just held on to his second mom and cried on to her shoulder. Samantha came down the stairs to her house and looked at Elaine. She ran to her and John and hugged him both. "I loved him he was the one ma I've lost him forever", she said hugging her tightly. "Shhhh", Elaine cried. She had to be tough but she couldn't her eldest son was now gone.

Samantha just sat on the couch while John brought her a blanket and wrapped her with it. "It's okay Sam I'm here", he said kissing her forehead. She just nodded her head and stared into space. Her life was now over. Randy was gone, they were best of friends, he was the one, they broke up for different reasons. They loved each other still she couldn't live without him. "Randy", she whispered looking up. "Randy", she whispered again laying her head down on the pillow. John wanted to go up to her but Elaine held him back.

"Let her be John, let her be", she said getting off the phone looking at Samantha. "Randy I miss you", Samantha cried. She punched the pillow. She cried and cried till she gave up and passed out. "What are we going to do", John asked drinking his tea. "Let's just rest sweetie or try to if we can, Bob and everyone else will be here early in the morning", Elaine said. John just nodded his head and grabbed a pillow and grabbed a blanket and lay down on the floor. He closed his eyes thinking of what tomorrow would be like? Hell Randy was gone his life was now changed forever.

PART 1 Done!

Part 2 will be up Tomorrow hopefully!

So this is what happened or so the story goes his friend was my friend who was also our other friend. DO NOT DRINK N DRIVE PLEASE!


End file.
